Invisible
by EmoBunny13
Summary: Jeanette feels like she's invisible because nobody notices her or just teases her until Simon enters the classroom so she hides and convinces her to come back to class. Can he change her life or will it stay the same as it was before?


**This story is for Secretismine4ever contest. I hope my story is very good well if I don't win I'll still be happy for at least trying in her contest :) and the title is based on a song "Invisible" which is sung by a band named "Big Time Rush"**

I wish I was noticed when I needed help or something but no forgets about me and Brittany abuses me. Alvin is too cocky to notice and Theodore is too much of a baby to understand the situation that I'm in. You see I don't get attention when I'm at home or at school but the only person that does pay attention to me is my dear and loving sister Eleanor. Some of the kids tease me about how I dress and my figure as I enter the school grounds everyone is now pointing and whispering some things about me that are untrue which I'm used to. As I got to my locker I saw my crush Simon but he'll never notice me then someone snapped me out of my thoughts

"Why didn't you do my homework Jeanette?"Brittany asked me

"I-I don't know"I said with a shaky breathe

When I said that she punched me in the stomach and slapped on the face which I think she left a mark

"Next time when I say do my homework you better do it you worthless piece of shit"she spat at me

"Ok"I said trying not to cry

"Good"she said smirking

As she left I went to the bathroom and slid down the wall thinking why everyone hates me. Suddenly I hear a voice so I got up and ran to the stall

"Jeanette are you in here?"Eleanor asked

"Yeah"I said my lip quivering

"Please come out"she said with that motherly voice

I came out and cried on her shoulder

"Why does Brittany do this to me?"I asked

"I don't know Jean I wish I knew the answer to that but let's get to class"she answered back

We headed to different directions she had Home Economics and I had English IV Honors which made me even more intimidated because Eleanor wasn't with me in this class

"Everyone pass up your homework" said

I passed my homework to the front as I was going to sit down until I ran face to face with Simon

"I-I I'm sorry"I said running out the classroom in shame I could hear everyone laughing at me and calling my name telling me to come back. I didn't want to go back to class so I hid in the Janitor's closet which made me comfortable because I was in the dark just listening to my music it felt so good though I wanted to stay in here forever until the door opened revealing Simon

"Jean you can't stay in here forever" he said looking into my eyes

"Yes I can and I was never noticeable to you or the whole school"I said softly

"Please come back and you were never invisible to me"Simon said begging to me

"Ok I'll go back to class"he was helping me up when suddenly I felt a sharp pain

"Jean are you alright?"he asks me

I shook my head no because everything was becoming a blur then suddenly I blacked out. Someone was calling my name so I fluttered my eyes open I was at the hospital with some bandages on my stomach and I finally realized that Brittany called my name

"I'm sorry Jean I did all those things to you"she said crying

"Well the good thing is that she's alright"Dave said with a smile on his face

"Thank God Jeanette is still alive" said with a sad smile

When she said that everyone started apologizing to me and I told them it's ok since we all make mistakes sometimes. Five days later I came out of the hospital and went back to school walking in with Simon everyone started noticing me and talking to me which made me a little happy but at the same time I didn't want too much attention. After school Simon texted me that he had a surprise for me at the beach. When I arrived I didn't see Simon until someone snakes their arms around me. Lucky guess it was Simon

"What were you going to tell me Simon?"I asked him

"Will you be my girlfriend?"he asked a question to me

"Yes"I replied with a huge smile on my face

We played on the beach for a little while but it was getting dark so we went back home. Simon walked me inside the house I said goodnight to him when I got scared because he didn't reply back so I turned around and he planted a passionate kiss on my lips. This week has been great everyone noticed me now and pays attention to me now and Brittany stopped being abusive. I thanked Simon for changing my life


End file.
